


Mjukt Hår

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Harvest Town (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, No Dialogue, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: En möjlighet att känna din älskades hår och svans är den bästa, särskilt för hur hon reagerar på det icke-verbalt.
Relationships: Foxy (Harvest Town)/Reader, Foxy (Harvest Town)/Self-Insert





	Mjukt Hår

Du lägger en av dina händer på Foxys något kallare kind.

Hennes vita hår vilar på baksidan av din hand så att du kan känna varje mjukt hår på din exponerade hud. Foxy vilar i den när hon lägger handen på din; du svär att du kan höra henne skryta med låg volym. Även om hon vill kan hon inte dölja det, för du kan känna de små vibrationerna hela tiden. Du kan se lättheten och avkopplingen i hennes karneol ögon, de som är lika skarpa som någonsin och redo att lura och störa någon runt henne, inklusive dig.

Innan du vet ordet av det känner du hennes svans på armen och känns lika mjuk som håret. Den rosa delen av svansen rör sig upp och ner precis som en kattsvans skulle göra om de låg ner. Hennes ben var också krullade upp mot bröstet, så nära att hon hade nästan tre fjärdedelar av sig själv i ditt knä. Du kan aldrig låta bli att le för henne. Du älskar varje liten sak om henne, även de minsta detaljerna som hennes söta kärleksfulla pomp och hur slät hennes hud alltid känns. Att bara vara i hennes närvaro lyser upp din dag, även om det bara är lite.

Med en kvinna över trehundra år som Foxy undrar du ibland hur du någonsin hamnade hos henne. Hon kunde ha valt någon annan, ändå är hon här och ser kärleksfullt in i dina ögon som om det inte finns någon morgondag. Du smeker med tummen på kinden och hon smälter praktiskt taget i handen oavsett om hon inser det eller inte. Det får ditt hjärta att slå mot bröstet när det slår från ditt ansikte.

Din andra hand går upp till håret och låter fingrarna springa igenom det. Du ser det falla mellan fingrarna när du leker med det. Hennes purr blir lite högre med minut, och du gillar hur vackert ljudet är med varje fiber i ditt väsen. Om du tittar bort från hennes snövita hår ser du ett litet leende i hennes vackra ansikte. Om utseende kan döda någon skulle du vara död tjugo gånger eller mer om du bara tittade på henne och du skulle inte bry dig mycket.

Offentligt eller privat är hennes lycka en av de bästa sakerna du någonsin har sett, och du vågar inte byta den mot någonting i världen.


End file.
